selenaquintanillafandomcom-20200214-history
Selena (film)
Selena is a 1997 American biographical drama film about the life and career of Selena. Plot Selena sings at her last concert in February 1995. She becomes a superstar and is about to crossover into the English speaking market. Her life would end on March 31, 1995, when she was killed by her friend and ex-employer of her clothing stores. Cast * Jennifer Lopez as Selena Quintanilla-Pérez ** Rebecca Lee Meza as Young Selena *** Selena Quintanilla-Pérez as Herself (singing voice) (archive footage) * Jackie Guerra as Suzette Quintanilla ** Victoria Elena Flores as Young Suzette * Constance Marie as Marcella Quintanilla * Alexandra Meneses as Sara * Jon Seda as Chris Pérez * Edward James Olmos as Abraham Quintanilla Jr. ** Panchito Gomez as Young Abraham * Jacob Vargas as A.B. Quintanilla ** Rafael Tamayo as Young A.B. * Lupe Ontiveros as Yolanda Saldívar * Pete Astudillo as himself, Dinos 1990s * Ruben Gonzalez as Joe Ojeda * Seidy López as Deborah * Ricky Vela as himself, Dinos 1990s * Don Shelton as himself, Dinos 1990s Production Selena was produced with the participation of the Quintanilla family, and her father Abraham is the executive producer of the film. One scene features Chris Perez playing the guitar for the family using closeup footage of his hands and the shot was filmed specifically for the movie. Awards Nominations * Golden Globe Awards: Best Performance by an actress in a Musical or Comedy motion picture, Jennifer Lopez. * ALMA Awards: The film was nominated for six American Latino Media Awards (ALMA) and won four. * Grammy Awards: Best Instrumental Composition, Dave Grusin. * MTV Movie Awards: Best Breakthrough Performance, Jennifer Lopez. Distribution The film opened in wide release on March 21, 1997 (1,850 theaters) and sales the opening weekend were $11,615,722. Selena ran for 15 weeks domestically (101 days) and eventually grossed $60,000,000 ($35,281,794 in the United States. The film sales worldwide were considerably more. At its widest release the film was shown in 1,873 screens. The production budget of the film was approximately $20,000,000. A 10th Anniversary DVD edition of Selena was released on September 18, 2007 by Warner Home Video. The two-disc set contains the original theatrical version (127 minutes) and a director's cut version (134 minutes) of the film, which had been shown on several TV stations before. Extras include a Making of Selena: 10 Years Later featurette, a Queen of Tejano featurette, and nine additional scenes. Marketing The following taglines were used to market the film: * The story of a girl who had the spirit to believe in a dream and the courage to make it come true. * For One Brilliant, Shining Moment...The American Dream Came True. * Discover the true story of one of America's brightest stars...that faded too soon. * Her legend, her legacy and her music live on. (Used to promote DVD re-release). Soundtrack An original motion picture ''Selena'' soundtrack was released by EMI Latin Records on March 11, 1997 debuting at 7 on the Billboard Charts and selling over 3,000,000 copies. The CD]contains twelve tracks including Selena singing songs heard in the film. The only songs performed by Selena that were not heard on the film were "Is it the Beat", "Only Love", and "A Boy Like That", and the Selena tributes sung by other artists. The only recordings by Selena heard on the film were the "Cumbia Medley", "Disco Medley", and "Where Did the Feeling Go?", which was played in the last half of the closing credits of the film. The Vidal Brothers' "Oldies Medley" was also on the film. Included are rare tracks, hits, and cuts like the "Disco Medley, Part II", recorded live during Selena's 1995 concert at the Houston Livestock Show and Rodeo. Not all the songs are performed by Selena. Category:Selena Category:Selena’s family and band Category:RogelioGonaelz Angelica De la cruz